


speak so slightly

by frausorge



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Incest, Multi, bandom365
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-27
Updated: 2008-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-06 10:46:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frausorge/pseuds/frausorge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After several moments of silence Mikey was right back where he'd started.</p>
            </blockquote>





	speak so slightly

**Author's Note:**

> Written for bandom365.

When Mikey was fourteen, he jerked off in the bathroom every night and sometimes still got hard again lying in bed before he could fall asleep. If Gerard hadn't come upstairs yet, or if Mikey was sure Gerard was already asleep, he'd just give up and wrap his hand around his dick even tighter the second time. One really bad night he was hard for what felt like hours, not even thinking of anything sexy, just turned on by the very feel of the sheets against his skin, and still Gerard's breathing was quick and wakeful across the room. Mikey tried to stay still, but when he couldn't take it anymore he slid his hand down silently under the blanket and just laid his palm over his dick, just covering it, and that helped for a little while. When it stopped being enough he tightened his fingers and squeezed, and then again, and then his hand slipped into a longer stroke that made the sheets rustle and he froze.

Nothing happened, though, and after several moments of silence Mikey was right back where he'd started. So he fell into a tense little cycle, waiting till he couldn't help moving, jacking until he made a sound, never getting quite, quite far enough.

Then he heard Gerard shift and froze more desperately than ever. And then Gerard spoke out loud across the darkness, sounding tired but stern. "Fucking finish already, Mikey, so we can both get some sleep."

Mikey made one more stroke and spilled out helplessly over his hand.

It took him forever to get to sleep.  
   


Ray gave Mikey some extra practice sessions before they started recording, just to make sure Mikey really had everything down properly, and he turned out to be a very demanding teacher. "Again," he said, "again, from the top," over and over, and Mikey would resettle his grip and do it. Ray made Mikey take regular breaks too, to shake out his fingers and drink some water, and at the end of the afternoon Ray smiled at him and said, "Good practice, Mikey. You're really doing good work." Mikey smiled back. Then Ray got in his car and headed off to meet his girlfriend, and Mikey started walking home.  
   


One of the girls that Mikey dated from Eyeball asked if she could tie him up, and he said okay. She got out a set of fur-lined handcuffs and locked one cuff around Mikey's left wrist and the other to a slat on her headboard. But she didn't tell him what he could do with his free hand, didn't really say anything to him at all, just pulled off his jeans and rolled a condom onto him and rode his dick, fingering her own clit, until she came.

"Want me to blow you?" she said after she unlocked the cuffs.

Mikey shook his head. His erection was already mostly gone, anyway. She shrugged and turned off the light.

They fucked a few more times after that, but she never asked him to do anything else, and they broke up a little later.  
   


Jamia said, "Sit your ass down, Frank, or I swear I'll trade you in."

"Oh yeah?" Frank said, sounding interested. "Who're you gonna get instead?"

"Oh, well…" Jamia glanced up to where Mikey was standing by the microwave and met his eyes. "I bet Mikey wouldn't give me half so much trouble," she said, and smiled warmly. Mikey took a shallow breath.

Frank came over, kneeled down next to Jamia on the bench, and pressed a kiss to her temple. "Mikey's pretty," he said, "but I'm yours."

Jamia turned her gaze back to Frank and ran her palm a few times softly over his cheek and jaw. Mikey went in back and picked up one of Ray's practice guitars, just to have something in his hands.  
   


Mikey took a little too much of something, or maybe he just shouldn't have taken it after he'd been drinking, and it somehow made him spacey and jittery all at once. Ray looked at him sharply right before they went on and said, "You all right, Mikey?"

"'M fine," Mikey said. Ray still looked dubious, but then the techs gave them the nod and there was no time left and they went out on stage.

Mikey kept it together all through the show, but once he was in the shower, under the hot water with his palm on his dick, he did zone out a little. His brain started to get a little more quiet. Then there was a banging on the door and Bob called through it, "What the fuck, Mikey, hurry up and finish," and he took a startled gasp of air and came. The jitters were back in full force.  
   


They were playing a show and Gerard stalked over to him and Mikey held still, still, still, as much as he could. Gerard's eyes were wild and he took hold of the zipper of Mikey's shirt and pulled it down. Mikey stopped breathing. Gerard bent his head and licked once over Mikey's nipple. Then he wrenched away over the crowd's screams and started singing again and jumping and vamping. Mikey turned away and forced himself to keep playing although it was only his fingers and not his mind that remembered his part.

When they came offstage he sat down in the corner of the couch in the dressing room and couldn't get warm again, although his shirt was zipped back up. Gerard came in, rubbing a towel over his head, and said, "Hey, Mikey."

Mikey lifted his chin in a nod.

Gerard looked at him and said, "You cold?"

Mikey shrugged.

Gerard went over to the craft services table and poured a cup of coffee and brought it to him. Mikey wrapped his fingers around it, and the warmth felt good to his hands, but he couldn't drink it. Gerard took the cup back out of Mikey's hands and set it on the floor. Then he sat down next to Mikey and wrapped an arm over his shoulders. Mikey turned his face into Gerard's neck. Gerard put both arms around him, and Mikey let his arms go around Gerard's waist. He was still shivering, but Gerard kissed his hair and rocked him a little and said, "Mikey, Mikey, Mikey," very low in his ear, over and over. Mikey breathed in the smell of Gerard's sweat and closed his eyes tight.


End file.
